1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flashlight, especially to a flashlight having its housing being made of plastic material, which can meet the market demand by the diversified and beautiful housing assembled with a plurality of conductive or illuminative members. In addition, the conductive heat dissipation element of the light source body is assembled with the front cover having heat dissipation effect so that the heat dissipation of the light source body is facilitated and hence the lifetime of the light source is extended.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
In daily life, illumination is often required in some cases when, for example, suddenly entering a dark room and unable to find light switch at once, or sudden electric power cut in the interior at night, or unlocking the door at night, or searching something in the dark. In these cases, immediate light is helpful.
Usually, people seldom have the habit to take flashlight with them, as it maybe heavy or the chance of using flashlight is unforeseen. Thus, most people think of flashlight when in the case of need, and often catch themselves in predicament as there is no flashlight available on hand. On the other hand, even there is a portable compact flashlight, most of the material to make flashlight has heavy-weight which makes it inconvenient to carry. In addition, processing of metal is troublesome and metal is more expensive so that manufacturing cost is high.
In view of the above facts, the inventor of the present invention, having in pursuit of excellence as spirit and philosophy, provides a new flashlight according to the improvement conducted on structure and defects of the prior art, based on his professional knowledge and abundant experience in the art, after uncountable try and error process, so as to attain the goal of obtaining better implementation effectiveness and value.